mvf_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
The Red Shoes
The Red Shoes 1948, directed by Michael Powell and Emeric Pressburger (IMDB Link) IMDB Summary: A young ballet dancer is torn between the man she loves and her pursuit to become a prima ballerina. *Marius Goring - Julian Craster *Jean Short - Terry *Gordon Littmann - Ike *Julia Lang - A Balletomane *Bill Shine - Her Mate *Léonide Massine - Ljubov (as Leonide Massine) *Anton Walbrook - Boris Lermontov *Austin Trevor - Prof. Palmer *Esmond Knight - Livy *Eric Berry - Dimitri *Irene Browne - Lady Neston *Moira Shearer - Victoria Page *Ludmilla Tchérina - Boronskaja (as Ludmilla Tcherina) *Jerry Verno - Stage-Door Keeper *Robert Helpmann - Ivan Boleslawsky *Albert Bassermann - Ratov (as Albert Basserman) *Derek Elphinstone - Lord Oldham *Marie Rambert - Madame Rambert (as Madame Rambert) *Joy Rawlins - Gwladys, Vicky's friend *Marcel Poncin - M. Boudin *Michel Bazalgette - M. Rideaut *Yvonne Andre - Vicky's Dresser *Hay Petrie - Boisson *Alan Carter - Solo Dancer *Joan Harris - Solo Dancer *Joan Sheldon - Dancer *Pula Dunning - Dancer *Brian Ashbridge - Dancer *Denis Carey - Dancer *Lynne Dorval - Dancer *Helen Ffrance - Dancer *Robert Dorning - Dancer *Eddie Gaillard - Dancer *Paul Hammond - Dancer *Tommy Linden - Dancer *Trisha Linova - Dancer *Anna Marinova - Dancer *Guy Massey - Dancer *John Regan - Dancer *Peggy Sager - Dancer *Ruth Sendler - Dancer *Hilda Gaunt - Accompanist *Neville Astor - Corps de Ballet (uncredited) *Edmond Audran - Corps de Ballet (uncredited) *Mark Baring - Corps de Ballet (uncredited) *Peter Bayliss - Evans, Lord Oldham's Chauffeur (uncredited) *Michael Bayston - Corps de Ballet (uncredited) *Leonard Boucher - Corps de Ballet (uncredited) *Anne Byatt - Corps de Ballet (uncredited) *Joy Camden - Corps de Ballet (uncredited) *Jack Carter - Corps de Ballet (uncredited) *Michelle de Lys - Lady in Vicky's Dressing Room Before Premiere (uncredited) *Peter Fisk - Corps de Ballet (uncredited) *Gladys Forrester - Corps de Ballet (uncredited) *Donato Forte - Corps de Ballet (uncredited) *Richard George - Doorman (uncredited) *Greta Grayson - Corps de Ballet (uncredited) *Audrey Harman - Corps de Ballet (uncredited) *Pamela Harrington - Corps de Ballet (uncredited) *Jean Hébey - Parisian Taxi Driver at Opera Square (uncredited) *Suzanne Jemmett - Corps de Ballet (uncredited) *Barry Klare - Corps de Ballet (uncredited) *Joan Lehman - Corps de Ballet (uncredited) *Joyce Linden - Corps de Ballet (uncredited) *Charles Lisner - Corps de Ballet (uncredited) *Graham MacCormack - Corps de Ballet (uncredited) *Enid Martin - Corps de Ballet (uncredited) *Denise Merrum - Corps de Ballet (uncredited) *Helene Mladova - Corps de Ballet (uncredited) *Patricia Norman - Corps de Ballet (uncredited) *Yvonne Olena - Corps de Ballet (uncredited) *Collin Patrick - Corps de Ballet (uncredited) *Philippe Perrottet - Corps de Ballet (uncredited) *Emeric Pressburger - Man Waiting on Station Platform (uncredited) *Jackie Smithers - Corps de Ballet (uncredited) *Saxon Stobart - Corps de Ballet (uncredited) *Margaret Tate - Corps de Ballet (uncredited) *Meta Thomas - Corps de Ballet (uncredited) *John Tore - Corps de Ballet (uncredited) *Gladys Walton - Corps de Ballet (uncredited) *Elizabeth West - Lermontov's Secretary (uncredited) *George Woodbridge - Doorman, Covent Garden (uncredited) *Anne Woolliams - Corps de Ballet (uncredited) *Marnia Zarina - Corps de Ballet (uncredited) Category:1948 Category:Dance Category:Ballet Category:Romance Category:Drama